


Valntyne (Cashton)

by tomakinx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin Fluff, Cute Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomakinx/pseuds/tomakinx
Summary: Ashton and Calum were both rejected by Muke. They got drunk. Feelings were confessed. And they ended up being each other's valentine.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 17





	Valntyne (Cashton)

**Author's Note:**

> it's not even valentines but...

The living room was decorated in pink and red crepe papers, with dangling red hearts and petal shaped pink confettis. It was Valentine's day, but Calum wasn't feeling it. He's slumped on a long couch, pouting. No one between Luke or Michael wants to be his valentine for the day. He's last resort was Ashton, but he's doubting the drummer because he knows he's hard to convince. He sighed as he stood up, smoothening his crumpled shirt, making his way to the kitchen to slice some cake.

He was humming along with the soft music he's playing while eating cake that he didn't noticed other's arrival. Ashton sighed loudly and threw himself to the couch, startling Calum.

"Why does no one wants to spend this fucking Valentine's day with me?" Ashton said, loudly enough to reach the kitchen area. Calum peeped through the walls, seeing the knitted eyebrows of the drummer. It seems like the drummer didn't noticed that the bassist was there.

Calum swooped the icing, finishing his cake then he stood up to put the dishes into the sink. Ashton seemed to finally noticed his presence, when he stood up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen. The drummer mumbled a "yo" while he sliced his portion of the cake.

The bassist's thoughts were on a mess. He didn't know when did he became this nervous, as if he's asking his bandmate on a _date_. Well, in fact, he's really going to ask Ashton on a date. _A friendly date_ , he thought. He inhaled deeply, gathering his words and confidence before he change his mind.

"Ash." He called, nervous visible in his voice. The drummer looked at him, while chewing his food.

Calum was unsure of what to say. Sure, he knows what he want to really say, but the words were caught in his throat. He started fidgeting on his shirt, while Ashton just stared at the bassist.

What Calum didn't know was that Ashton was internally screaming. He was nervous too, because it's just the _two_ of them. He didn't know if he's being so obvious right now, because he has a long-term crush on his bandmate. He always _admire_ Calum secretly, not being able to express his feelings for years now because he's unsure if the other was feeling the same too.

"I just want to ask you.." Calum paused, gathering himself, "if you want to drink with me later?" He wanted to say _valentine_ , but he thought that it might make the drummer uncomfortable.

On the other hand, Ashton would be lying if he said that he's not a little bit _disappointed_ that the bassist didn't asked him to be his valentine instead of drinking. _But atleast it's just the two of us_ , he thought.

"Oh..Sure." Ashton nodded. He stood up from his seat and quickly put his dishes in the sink, hoping to talk more with Calum.

The bassist didn't expected Ashton to agree that quickly. The atmosphere was a bit awkward, but Calum was not complaining. He thought it was still better than Ashton refusing him.

He really hope it will go well as planned.

\--

The night has fallen, and the two of them decided to drink in Ashton's room, because it's the biggest room on their dorm. Calum prepared two boxes of canned beer, a spare one incase that they decided to be wasted on Valentine. Luke and Michael hasn't returned home yet, they assumed that those two were busy dating or maybe _banging_ each other in a hotel.

Ashton prepared some chips and a lot of junk foods, while Calum was busy opening the beers. The two sat down on a king-sized bed while holding their chosen beer.

"Cheers to the losers who got no valentines for this day!" Ashton said, almost shouting. Calum giggled as they clanked their beer together and drank almost all of it in one gulp.

Thirty minutes later, the two of them were already half-drunk. Calum's vision started to get a bit blurred, blinking many times to get his vision clear. The same thing was happening on Ashton too, he can feel his cheeks starting to burn up as if he was being exposed on a 100° heat.

The room was getting hotter for the both of them, as they continue to drink. Several canned beers later, and Calum was slurring some words the drummer cannot understand.

"You know.." Calum hiccuped, "Ash.. there's something..I wanna.." another hiccup, "tell you.." he pointed his finger at Ashton, who's busy counting the chips on the plate, completely lost in his own world.

Calum had to shook the drummer's shoulder before he turned his attention to him. _Fuck, he's pretty_. Calum thought, as he stared at Ashton's blushing face.

"The fuck, Cal. I'm busy counting here." said Ashton, completely annoyed that he's disturbed when he is counting seriously. He slightly glared at the bassist, then turned his attention back to the chips.

"Do you know that you're pretty when you're annoyed?" Calum complimented, not really wanting it to sound like a question.

Despite being almost drunk, Ashton's mind was still a bit intact. So when Calum said those words, he was really taken aback by the fact that his bandmate complimented him. He's used to many compliments, but _this_ one is different. It has a different effect on him, it makes his insides burst with butterflies.

It took him a minute to respond, and the two of them just stared at each other within those seconds before he can answer.

"Damn right. I'm still pretty whatever I'm doing." Ashton smirked, feeling confident all of a sudden.

"Yeah. That's why I like you." Calum didn't know what kind of spirit got into him to say those words, but he doesn't regret saying it. It feels like a ton of weight was lifted from his inside now that he made an unexpected confession.

He just continued to stare at his bandmate while drinking his beer, enjoying the reddening face of the drummer.

Ashton's feels like he's on a cloud nine all of a sudden, what's happening now felt so surreal to him. He didn't know if Calum only said _that_ because he's drunk, or maybe he's joking. He waited for him to say the punchline but it never happened. He didn't want to assume about things _again_ , maybe Calum liked him as a friend, maybe as a brother or maybe as a bandmate, he didn't know. _Just this once_ , he thought, _I'm going to assume he liked me in a romantic way_.

"If you like me, why don't we date?" He said, shifting a bit closer to the bassist. He mentally crossed his finger, hoping that this moment with Calum won't end.

"Only if you like me too." Calum whispered, but the other one still heard it. He shifted a bit closer to Ashton too so they're bodies were almost touching.

"Of course, I like you too. But I dont know if you want to be my valentine." Ashton said, his tone a little bit sad. But he shifted closer to Calum, leaving no space between their bodies.

"I should be the one saying that." The bassist answered, his face moving closer to Ashton. He's already dizzy and about to be knocked down any minute from now.

"Saying what?" Ashton teased, moving his face closer to Calum, making it only inches apart before their lips touch.

The room was getting hotter and hotter as they inched closer to each other, _almost kissing_.

"If you want to be my valentine." Calum whispered. He could smell the alcohol from Ashton's breath, lips almost close to kissing if one would move.

"You know the answer to that, Cal." The drummer whispered against the other's lips, as if he's kissing him lightly.

"Well then.." Calum finally kissed Ashton, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment.

But seconds after, he's knocked out and laying his forehead on the drummer's shoulder.

Ashton swear he could scream loud enough to break several glasses. He could still feel Calum's lips on him, even if the bassist got knocked out right after he kissed him. It lasted only a few seconds, but he swear it was the best kiss ever.

He was too lazy to even get up and sober himself, so he just laid Calum gently on the bed. He admired his face for a moment, before he laid beside him, not caring about cleaning up. He can clean those tomorrow, but for now, he's just going to savor this moment with Calum while it last.


End file.
